The present invention relates generally to an electrically actuated apparatus for discouraging animals from instinctively licking their wounds, and more particularly to an apparatus which is provided with a self-contained power source and has exposed conductive traces for completing a circuit through the animal's tongue whenever it comes in contact with adjacent conductive traces. The apparatus has been found to be particularly useful for use when pets such as dogs or cats suffer wounds and their instinctive licking of the wounds impairs their prompt healing. The apparatus is further adapted for use with larger domestic animals who frequently suffer wounds and also develop certain "hot spots" during continued exposure to certain skin aggravating conditions.
In the past, various devices have been proposed and/or employed for use in discouraging animals from this practice. These devices, for the most part, have been cumbersome and difficult to controllably position on the skin adjacent the wound. Furthermore, prior art devices tend to be large and cumbersome, and hence susceptible of being removed by the animal through rubbing contact with stationary objects.